The Death Walked Trail
by Soca
Summary: When Darren has an opportunity to retrieve a valuable elixir, he jumps at the chance of adventure, taking a reluctant Mr. Crepsley along with him. The young vampire does not realise the trip will prove more dangerous than he thought. Full Summary Inside.
1. The Unwilling Volunteer

_**The Saga of Darren Shan Fanfiction**_

_**Written by: **__Soca_

_**Disclaimer: **__The Saga of Darren Shan © Darren __O'Shaughnessy._

_**Full Summary:**__ When Darren has an opportunity to retrieve a valuable elixir, he jumps at the chance of adventure, taking a reluctant Mr. Crepsley along with him. But what the young vampire does not realise is that the trip will prove more dangerous than he thought. He will need cunningness and luck on his side. New fears arise as Darren starts to question his relationships with others and his ability to be a Prince, while searching for the faith lost within. In a world where not all is as it appears, can the luck of the vampire gods' hold true?_

_(Written to take place after book 6, 'The Vampire Prince', of the Darren Shan saga)._

_**Author's Note:**_ _This fanfiction does not, in any way, interfere with the continuing novels of the Darren Shan saga. If any spoilers are written these would have occurred in novels 1 to 6._

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The Death Walked Trail**_

-----------------------

_**Chapter 01: **__The 'Unwilling' Volunteer_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Crepsley ran two slender fingers down the scar on his left cheek before resting them under his chin. He 'hmm'-ed and 'ahh'-ed for what seemed like a lifetime - although in reality it was barely a minute - before tapping the paper on the table with his pale knuckles.

"I see," he said eventually, never once looking up. "You have only been a Prince for a few weeks, but already you wish to shirk your responsibility and go on a wild goose chase?"

"It's not a wild goose chase," Darren protested. He jabbed a finger at the paper, almost piercing Mr. Crepsley's hand with his nail. "It sounds interesting, doesn't it?"

Mr. Crepsley raised an eyebrow at his assistant. He clearly thought it didn't.

"It does not appeal to me, no," the vampire voiced aloud. "You would rather leave Vampire Mountain in search for this mythical thing -"

"Elixir," Darren corrected. "It says so right here." Another jab at the paper.

"- while there are more important matters to attend to here," Mr. Crepsley finished, ignoring Darren's interruption.

"But it's been so dead here lately," Darren moaned. "Don't!" he added, seeing Mr. Crepsley about to smile at the faint pun in his words. Darren sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "The vampaneze activity has dropped, so that's in our favor, but apart from sending Generals to hunt them down and squeeze information out of them I've been totally useless."

"That is not true," Mr. Crepsley said. "You are of great help to the other Princes."

"Yes, but …" Darren mulled his thought over for a second. "I feel I should be _outside_, doing something different. This -," He tapped the paper under Mr. Crepsley's hand, "- might help us in our future, like the Stone of Blood … or it could just be useful to keep safe here. Either way it can't hurt to have it."

"But this is just a myth," Mr. Crepsley pointed out, nodding to the paper. Even though the old vampire could not read he could decipher the message printed by just looking at the pictures.

"So are vampires," Darren smiled.

"You will waste your precious time chasing after this," Mr. Crepsley warned.

"I think I have plenty of time, don't you?"

Mr. Crepsley started to look irritated. "I am not going with you."

Darren feigned a gasp. "But I'm your assistant. You should have my best interests at heart."

"As my assistant you will do as I say and –"

"I'm not asking as your assistant," Darren said quickly before Mr. Crepsley could finish. "This is the order of a Prince. You've got to come with me."

Mr. Crepsley stared at Darren, his eyes sharp. Warning bells went off in Darren's head. "Pardon?" the vampire asked, his tone daring Darren to argue with him.

"I mean … please?"

Mr. Crepsley shook his head and said, "The other Princes will not approve of this."

Darren nodded and pushed his chair away from the table, standing up. "That's true," he said. "But I think I can win them over."

Mr. Crepsley again raised an eyebrow at the boy. He remained seated, determined not to be under minded, and asked, "How do you plan on, as you say, 'winning them over'?"

Darren stretched his arms high and smiled. "I'm a young boy cooped up in a stuffy mountain with the need for adventure and fresh air. How can they turn me away? I'm a Prince too, so they'll have to listen to what I say one way or the other."

"They were Princes long before you," Mr. Crepsley pointed out. "You will not be granted freedom from your duties just because you want some fresh air."

Darren sighed and lowered his arms. "You're right," he admitted, dragging out his sigh longer. "If only someone would speak on my behalf, explain my _need_ to get rid of this pent up energy. If only I had a _guardian_ who would offer assistance so that I can go away for a little while, before this place completely devours me of freedom and happiness that my childhood years have already been deprived of …"

"This guilt trip of yours is not going to work on me," Mr. Crepsley answered, however Darren could hear the relenting tone in his voice.

"Fine," Darren grunted, admitting defeat. "Doesn't hurt to try though."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The Princes were not so easily won over as Darren had previously hoped.

He had snuck into the Hall of Princes early, practically dragging an annoyed Mr. Crepsley with him, in anticipation of catching one of the Princes off guard and persuading him to let Harkat Mulds (a Little Person with grey stitched-together skin and large green eyes who stayed close by Darren's side whenever possible), Mr. Crepsley and himself go in search of an elixir that may or may not exist.

Unfortunately, all three Princes were there when Darren entered the hall – Paris Skyle, Mika Ver Leth and Arrow – and he instantly lost some of his nerve when their conversation came to a sudden halt and they looked at him.

"Well, well, if it isn't our young Prince and his mentor," Paris smiled. "I assumed you had retired for the day after our last meeting took place, Darren."

"Not quite, Sire," Darren answered politely.

The three Princes observed Darren quietly. Paris gestured to Darren to come to the platform (although Darren did not need permission, being a Prince himself, however he obeyed nonetheless) and said, "You have obviously come here with the means to ask us something. Please, say what is on your mind."

Darren knew that a majority of vampires could not read or write, so he had not brought the piece of paper with him that he had shown Mr. Crepsley earlier. He regretted leaving it in his room but quickly explained to the Princes how he had stumbled across it in one of the many tunnels scattered throughout Vampire Mountain. He spoke hurriedly about what was on the paper and how much he wanted to go after it. He mentioned Mr. Crepsley and Harkat coming with him so that safety would not be an issue for concern, but all present – Mr. Crepsley included – knew that safety was not the reason Darren wanted them to join him.

When Darren had finished he remained stood by Paris's throne while the three Princes thought his proposal over.

"Darren," Paris said at last. "This elixir you would like to search for – do you know what it does?"

"No," Darren replied. "On the paper it's unclear. I think it may prolong life or heal life-threatening wounds, but I can't be sure."

"Interesting," Arrow said, a smile playing on his lips.

"Prolonging the life of a vampire," Mika snorted, "as if we don't live long enough."

"Mika, please," Paris warned. He gave a quiet sigh and turned to Mr. Crepsley. "Larten, you have yet to tell us what you think of all this."

Mr. Crepsley took a step closer toward the platform. He bowed politely before the Princes and said, "I am more than happy to go with the boy. I feel it will do him well to explore new areas outside Vampire Mountain."

Darren gawped at Mr. Crepsley. The vampire had not said a word since they'd set foot in the hall. He was certain his mentor was adamant not to help him persuade the Princes to let them leave Vampire Mountain.

"Is that so?" Paris mused, while Darren tried to conceal his surprise.

Mr. Crepsley nodded. "It will be good experience for him."

"Have you run out of experience to teach him, Larten?" Mika asked disapprovingly.

"Passing on experience is not the same as gaining it," Mr. Crepsley replied, unfazed. "Darren will not learn anything that way."

"A valid point," Paris said.

"The boy has made you soft, Larten," Mika huffed.

"Perhaps it will do you both good," Paris suggested, ignoring Mika's comment. "An unknown journey can open up many new paths in our lives. Wouldn't you agree, Darren?"

"I – I guess so," Darren stammered, not quite sure what Paris had just said as he snapped himself out of his stunned silence.

"Then that's settled," Paris declared, clapping his old hands together. "I am in favor of you leaving Vampire Mountain with Larten. Although you will have to check with Seba that it is okay to allow Harkat go with you. I am sure it will not be a problem but I believe Seba has grown accustomed to having the Little Person work for him."

"Thank you, Sire," Darren said, excitement already bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

Paris nodded. He turned to the other Princes. "Do any of you two object to this?"

Arrow immediately shook his head. "A sense of adventure could be just what the boy needs." He smiled warmly at Darren. "I am in favor of them leaving."

"Mika," Paris urged since the last Prince did not answer. "What are your thoughts?"

Mika looked from his fellow Princes, to Mr. Crepsley, before resting his gaze on Darren. When they had first met he was definitely not impressed with the young assistance, but now he smiled faintly and said, "It looks like I've been outnumbered. I agree for the boy to go." Turning to Mr. Crepsley, he said, "Do not return unless you have both learned something new."

When Darren and Mr. Crepsley left and the door to the Hall of Princes had been closed safely behind them, Darren turned to his mentor and said accusingly, "What was that? I thought you weren't going to help me with persuading them?"

"I never said that I would not help you," Mr. Crepsley answered.

"But my guilt trip won you over, is that it?"

"No." Mr. Crepsley tugged his cloak tighter around him and started to walk down the long tunnel that led to their rooms. Darren followed automatically.

"So what changed your mind?" Darren prompted.

Mr. Crepsley did not look back at his assistant while he walked. "I feel that the fresh air will do me good. I grow tired of spending many nights here and miss seeing the sky outside."

"In other words," Darren huffed, "you don't care about finding this elixir. You just want to go on a vacation."

Mr. Crepsley gave a ghostly smile. "That is not how I would put it, but yes, I suppose there is truth in your words. Despite the fact that you are a Prince you are still foremost my assistance, so I have been obliged to stay here with you, and the duties required of both of us have taken up more time than I could have imagined."

"You make it sound like such a burden," Darren said irritably. "Well, I'm sorry that _you_ blooded _me_ and have to spend _every_ waking moment of _your_ life taking care of me."

Mr. Crepsley laughed.

This only made Darren more irritable. "What's so funny?"

"I thought you would have outgrown the childish stubbornness by now," Mr. Crepsley said. "Perhaps I have misjudged you all this time."

"Shut up," Darren snapped, walking grumpily ahead. He could hear Mr. Crepsley laughing at him as he stomped the entire way back to his room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Harkat was as enthusiastic about leaving Vampire Mountain as Darren knew the Little Person would be. His large green eyes brightened and a grin appeared on his stitched-together face.

"I'd be happy to go," the Little Person said as Darren collapsed lazily into his hammock and informed Harkat of the trip. "Since you became a Prince I've hardly … seen you because of the duties you've had … to do, and I've been working for Seba … a lot recently, so I think the trip will … be good for both of us." Harkat's speech had improved considerably since living at Vampire Mountain, so he only paused to take a raspy breath between long stretches of words now, whereas before he'd had to stop after every two or three words.

"I knew you'd think that," Darren smiled contently.

"Does Mr. Crepsley mind going … along on this trip?" Harkat asked.

Darren snorted. "He didn't want to go at first. But now that he's looking at it like the vacation he'll never get he insists we leave first thing tonight."

Harkat chuckled. "The way his mind works … puzzles me sometimes."

Darren placed his hands behind his head and gazed up at the ceiling. His brow furrowed slightly as he quietly replied, "Yeah, me too."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"You seem happy," Darren observed when he met Mr. Crepsley at one of the many entrances of Vampire Mountain with Harkat later that evening. The old vampire was watching the remainder of the sun setting in the distance, a gratifying look on his face.

"Yes," Mr. Crepsley replied absentmindedly as the ball of orange light sunk lower, leaving a scattering of vast pink and purple lines in the sky.

Darren threw his backpack on the ground and sat on it, sighing in annoyance. "You're not listening to me, are you?"

"Hmm." Mr. Crepsley nodded slowly.

"I want you to call me 'Sire' from now on," Darren said, hopefully looking up at his mentor.

Mr. Crepsley tore his eyes away from the sky and smiled. "Nice try, _Sire_."

Harkat laughed.

Darren glared at the Little Person.

"Do you have everything you need?" Mr. Crepsley asked, nodding to the backpack that Darren was sitting on.

"I think so," Darren said. "Let's see …" He lifted up his right hand and started counting the items off on his fingers. He had his diary, as always, but he doubted Mr. Crepsley needed to know that. "Pots and pans, cutlery, the paper with information about the elixir – not that there's much on it – in case we need it, some medical supplies Seba gave me –"

"Seba?" Mr. Crepsley interrupted.

Darren smiled and lowered his hand. "Yeah. You know, like powders and stuff. He practically forced the stuff into my hands. It means more to carry but I didn't have the heart to refuse him. He wants us to stay safe."

Mr. Crepsley rubbed the scar on his cheek and nodded. "I should have thought of that. You do have a tendency to be careless. I am sure that the items Seba gave you will be useful to have on hand."

Harkat started laughing again.

Darren flushed. "I am not careless!" He stood up angrily, but only managed to prove Mr. Crepsley's point by getting his foot tangled in the strap on his backpack. He took a tumble backwards and landed with a thud on the hard ground.

This only made Harkat laugh even more.

Mr. Crepsley didn't laugh but Darren could see the beginning of a smirk creeping across his face. "Shall we go?" the vampire asked. He turned away. His shoulders shook beneath his cloak.

"It wasn't funny," Darren muttered darkly as Harkat and Mr. Crepsley made their way down the mountain, chuckling quietly to themselves. _So much for Princely gracefulness_. He untangled himself and followed, his mood instantly turning sour.

Their journey had begun.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 01 End**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. The Mountain Pass

_**The Saga of Darren Shan Fanfiction**_

_**Written by: **__Soca_

_**Disclaimer: **__The Saga of Darren Shan © Darren __O'Shaughnessy._

_**Full Summary:**__ When Darren has an opportunity to retrieve a valuable elixir, he jumps at the chance of adventure, taking a reluctant Mr. Crepsley along with him. But what the young vampire does not realise is that the trip will prove more dangerous than he thought. He will need cunningness and luck on his side. New fears arise as Darren starts to question his relationships with others and his ability to be a Prince, while searching for the faith lost within. In a world where not all is as it appears, can the luck of the vampire gods' hold true?_

_(Written to take place after book 6, 'The Vampire Prince', of the Darren Shan saga)._

_**Author's Note:**_ _This fanfiction does not, in any way, interfere with the continuing novels of the Darren Shan saga. If any spoilers are written these would have occurred in novels 1 to 6._

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The Death Walked Trail**_

-----------------------

_**Chapter 02: **__The Mountain Pass_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

To say he was regarded as 'royal' was definitely an understatement, Darren thought, because he sure as hell didn't feel like royalty when they were walking around such a _dump_. Honestly, how was he supposed to know where he was going when it was pitch –

"Watch your footing," Mr. Crepsley warned, two seconds too late. Darren slipped and promptly fell face-first into the muddy ground.

_Splash!_

Okay. That wasn't mud, he realised.

"Urgh!" Darren lifted his head and coughed out a mouthful of water. _Swamp_ _water_, he noted, spitting out as much as the foul-tasting stuff as he could. Mr. Crepsley slapped him on the back as he gasped, "Where did …" – cough, _slap_ – "this swamp come from?"

In front of them, Harkat shrugged in the darkness. "From what I can see there are … a few around here." Addressing Darren, he amusingly added, "Trust you … to fall into one, though."

"Some of us don't have glow-in-the-dark eyes like you, Harkat." Darren stood up, slipped on the tiny bank, and regained his balance just as Mr. Crepsley automatically reached out to him. "I'm okay," he said, lifting a hand to ward the old vampire off. _Apart from my stinking pride._

Harkat's large green eyes lifted at the corners. Or Darren thought they did; he could barely see a thing. "I think you're confusing me with … someone else."

_Yeah, a cat_, Darren thought.

"Perhaps we should stop for tonight," Mr. Crepsley regarded.

"We can't," Darren said. "You won't be able to travel by day."

"I feel we are not getting very far travelling by night," Mr. Crepsley replied as he took in their surroundings. "There are more obstacles that cannot be seen, even to our eyes." He gestured to the swamp to emphasise this.

"But if we travel by day you'll be exposing yourself to sunlight," Darren argued. "We shouldn't take that risk if we don't have to."

"If we keep travelling through this ..." Mr. Crepsley searched for a word to describe their location. After a minute he shook his head and continued. "You may not be so lucky if you slip and fall again. We should stop for tonight and revise our plan. Does this sound fair?"

Darren opened his mouth to protest. Mr. Crepsley gave him a warning look that said his proposal was not up for debate.

Darren sighed. He nodded reluctantly and muttered, "Okay."

"Let us go and see if we can find a place to rest," Mr. Crepsley said. He patted Darren encouragingly on the back, causing his young assistant to lose his footing and end up face-down in the murky water again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"I suspect that this trip is not … going as you expected."

Darren looked angrily at Harkat. "What gave you that idea?"

Harkat chuckled. He was finding joy in Darren's growing misery. "It was not my fault you fell … into the swamp the second time around."

"I didn't fall in," Darren mumbled, holding Mr. Crepsley's cloak tighter around himself. He was _freezing_. "I just lost my balance." He sighed. "It's weird. Like all my outdoor instincts have faded from being inside Vampire Mountain so long – I can't shake the feeling off."

"We've only been travelling for a week," Harkat pointed out. "You will … soon grow accustomed to being outside … as before. The time spent … in Vampire Mountain grew longer than … you first anticipated."

"I didn't expect to become a Prince, that's why," Darren said. "But after what I went through to _become_ a Prince I should have tons of energy."

A grin spread across Harkat's stitched-together face. "It is true that you do not … seem to be brimming with … royal qualities."

"Shut up!" Darren clutched Mr. Crepsley's cloak and threw it at Harkat, the bright material narrowly missing the fire beside him as it landed on the Little Person's head. Harkat's muffled laugh continued to mock him from beneath.

Mr. Crepsley entered the clearing just as Darren snatched the cloak back. "I did not give you that to play with, Darren," the vampire said disapprovingly.

"I wasn't playing with it." Darren lifted the cloak toward Mr. Crepsley. "Here, I don't need it anymore. Thanks."

Mr. Crepsley said nothing as he took his cloak back from Darren's shaking fingers. He wrapped it loosely around his shoulders and sat down. Reaching forward, he grabbed a twig that the fire had yet to claim and began drawing on a dry patch of ground.

Darren and Harkat watched him closely.

"It appears that this dampened forest goes on quite a stretch," he said, drawing heavy grooves into the mud. "I flitted continually for a while, and if we continue east I feel we should get to our destination in a couple of weeks, perhaps a bit longer. If the elixir is where your paper claims it to be, then we will have to cross a mountain pass to get to it, until we reach a small town." Mr. Crepsley drew a line over the triangle shape he had dug into the ground.

"How do you know that?" Darren asked.

Mr. Crepsley smiled. Darren could almost see a lifetime of adventures appearing and disappearing across his mentor's face. "I have seen a lot of things in my years of living; things which have involved travelling to many places."

"Have you been to this place before?" Darren pointed at the markings Mr. Crepsley had drawn.

His mentor nodded. "If it is the place we are heading, then yes, once. Though I am sure it would have changed considerably since I was last present."

"Changed how?"

"I do not know." Mr. Crepsley threw the twig back into the fire. "I have not been there for over a hundred years now."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harkat, are you asleep?"

Harkat's eyes flickered only briefly in the moonlight. The Little Person had been asleep, although he shook his head when he heard Darren's voice. "No. I find it hard to sleep … in this location."

"You looked like you were asleep," Darren observed, keeping his voice low so as not to wake Mr. Crepsley. They had decided to rest for a few hours and then revise their plan.

Harkat chuckled softly. "You would not be able … to tell either way. Is there … something wrong?"

Darren shook his head. Unsure if Harkat could actually see him in the darkness, he added quickly, "No, it doesn't matter. Sorry I woke you."

The forest grew quiet again. A bird cried in the distance.

"… having doubts?"

"What?" Darren asked the Little Person.

"Are you having doubts?" Harkat repeated.

"About what?"

"Nothing," Harkat answered quietly. "I've forgotten what it was … I must be sleep talking or … something. Go back to sleep … before Mr. Crepsley wakes up."

Darren did not probe him further, and when his breathing grew slow and steady, Harkat remained wide awake. The Little Person's feet shuffled and squished on the muddy ground. He leaned against a tree and smiled his crooked grin. "You're not asleep, are you?" he spoke quietly into the night.

"No," replied Mr. Crepsley, his voice muffled by his cloak wrapped tightly around him.

"Did you hear that?"

"I did," Mr. Crepsley answered.

"I did not mean mine and … Darren's conversation," Harkat stated.

"I am aware of what you meant," Mr. Crepsley said.

In the far distance, the faint sound of a twig snapping caught their ears.

The unspoken hovered between Mr. Crepsley and Harkat.

They were being watched.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Their watcher was a vampaneze: tall, wide-built, ugly, prepared to kill. The knife he held in his hand glinted once in the darkness as it reflected briefly off the moonlight. His upper lip peeled backwards over his teeth in a twisted snarl.

He couldn't have been more fortunate – two vampires travelling alone with one companion, a Little Person. He had heard of the Little People but from his knowledge knew they did not pose much of a threat. This one seemed harmless – he had been tailing them for a while now. If he treaded carefully and waited for his moment he could take all three travellers out in one swoop.

He licked his lips hungrily. This would be an easy, even pleasurable, kill.

Clutching his knife close, the vampaneze moved forward.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Darren had barely drifted into a comfortable sleep when something – some_one_ – shook him awake. He groaned and pushed the person away; his hand slapping against someone else's. The other hand clasped his, preventing him from striking out again.

"Darren!" Mr. Crepsley's voice entered his sub-consciousness; whispered but urgent. "Get up this minute!"

Darren lifted himself up and opened his eyes. He looked at his mentor, slightly annoyed. "Wha –?!"

Mr. Crepsley clamped a hand over Darren's mouth before the boy barely snapped out his question. "You would be wise to keep quiet," he said. "We are being watched."

Darren stiffened. His senses went on high alert. He looked at Mr. Crepsley and nodded.

Mr. Crepsley kept his hand where it was. He lowered his voice to no more than a whisper. Darren could feel his mentor's breath on his ear when he spoke. "It is a vampaneze. I do not think he has heard us yet, but he knows we are here." In a warning, he added, "Do not speak and listen to what I say." Gently, he removed his hand. "It is inevitable he will try to ambush us. Remain where you are and pretend to sleep. Harkat is doing the same. I will soon take care of him. Understand?"

Darren did, but he wanted to object. He could easily help take a vampaneze down. He nodded stiffly.

"Good." Mr. Crepsley removed his cloak and placed it over their supplies, hiding Darren's backpack beneath it. In near complete darkness it could easily be mistaken for a sleeping person. Mr. Crepsley stepped over the bundle and disappeared into the surrounding area, engulfed by darkness.

Darren waited. He could see Harkat a few feet away, barely moving. The Little Person appeared dead – sat leant against a tree, his huge eyes wide open, lifeless-looking – let alone asleep.

Ten or more minutes passed and nothing happened. Then Darren heard it, not to mention _smelt_ it.

A rustling sound that was unmistakably _not_ Mr. Crepsley, followed by the foul odour. Darren felt his muscles tense but remained still, keeping his breathing slow and deliberate.

The rustling grew louder, but the person responsible for the noise was treading carefully. If they were asleep it would have been impossible to hear.

The footsteps shuffled closer. Darren instantly knew the vampaneze was behind him. He could hear the faint sound of their attacker's breathing, coming in short and raspy gasps. He contemplated throwing something at his attacker – himself, even – to catch him off guard. But he knew it wouldn't be wise if the vampaneze was holding a weapon. Besides, Mr. Crepsley would kill him if he tried something like that.

So he waited, irately thinking, _I might as well have 'Live Bait' tattooed to my forehead_.

The vampaneze knelt quietly behind him. Darren's breathing abruptly came to a halt.

Where was Mr. Crepsley? Why hadn't he attacked yet?

Darren heard something slide between the vampaneze's fingers; a weapon, he knew. He barely had time to register this fact when the vampaneze growled loudly, triumphantly. The weapon suddenly whistled through the air as it descended. Darren rolled out of the way as the object missed his chest. He felt the sharp edge of a blade slide down his left shoulder, cutting into his skin. He cried out. Nearby he heard Harkat jump to his feet.

Their attacker cursed. In the darkness Darren could see his mouth curled into an evil snarl, teeth glinting.

The vampaneze lifted his knife a second time but did not have the chance to act out his intentions.

Mr. Crepsley appeared from the darkness and threw himself at the vampaneze. They hit the ground in a tangle of arms and legs. The vampaneze pinned Mr. Crepsley down, snarling and spitting angrily. Mr. Crepsley grunted and jammed his knee into the vampaneze's fleshy stomach, winding him, and wrestled the knife from his hands. In one deft movement he clutched the vampaneze by the back of his thick neck, nails digging hard into the purple skin, drawing blood. The vampaneze barely had the chance to cry out as Mr. Crepsley dragged the knife across his throat in one swift attack.

The vampaneze stiffened. His wide, lifeless eyes looked up, seemingly registering Mr. Crepsley in stunned disbelief. Then he fell forward, his face buried in the mud.

A moment of silence followed, broken by a raspy breath from Harkat.

Mr. Crepsley looked at the knife in his hands and threw it down in disgust. He sighed and turned to Darren. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Darren nodded, clutching his shoulder as he looked at the dead vampaneze in front of him. The guy was _enormous_.

"You're wounded," Harkat said, pointing at Darren's shoulder.

Darren looked. Blood oozed out of the cut, dripping between his fingers, staining his shirt. _Perfect_, he thought exasperatingly, gritting his teeth.

Mr. Crepsley cursed quietly. He knelt down next to Darren and grabbed his arm. Darren winced as hot pain travelled down his shoulder to his fingertips. "I had not realised," Mr. Crepsley said ruefully.

Darren stared at him, shocked. "You didn't hear me shout?"

"I did," Mr. Crepsley replied. "But his back was to me. I thought he had hit you."

"Well you left it pretty late to attack!"

"I had to. Otherwise you or Harkat could have been left much worse."

Darren glowered. "I could have attacked him myself."

"And then what?" Mr. Crepsley asked. "Look at him. He is much bigger than the usual vampaneze we have encountered before."

"Harkat could have attacked him too."

"A scuffle worth avoiding," Mr. Crepsley said, shaking his head. "Harkat, please pass me that backpack."

As Harkat collected their things, Darren asked, "Why didn't we all attack him? Do you think I'm not strong enough?"

"You are plenty strong enough," Mr. Crepsley assured him. "But like I said; it is a scuffle worth avoiding."

"Well this could have been avoided too," Darren muttered, gesturing to the dripping wound on his shoulder. Damn it _hurt_. He felt annoyed with Mr. Crepsley but knew it was pointless picking an argument with him.

"My apologies," Mr. Crepsley said, his voice sincere, and left it at that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think we'll be attacked again?" Darren asked. He reached out and grabbed a tree for support as his foot slipped on the damp ground.

Mr. Crepsley rubbed the scar on his cheek before replying. "I have no doubt about it. I am too cautious to think of this as a mere coincidence."

"We should have kept him alive for information," Darren said. He mentally kicked himself for not having thought of it at the time.

Mr. Crepsley shook his head. "He would not have talked. The vampaneze would never reveal their own, as we would not ours. However if we are attacked again, as I feel this might happen, we will be able to persuade the vampaneze into talking then."

_Persuade_, Darren mused. _Don't you mean 'torture'?_

Darren's shoulder throbbed painfully as they continued their journey, putting more distance between themselves and the dead vampaneze. He said nothing to his companions but saw Harkat's green eyes glancing in his direction whenever he tried to hide a wince. The Little Person's concern was obvious but Darren knew there was nothing he could do. Mr. Crepsley had rubbed his spit into the wound to help heal it, but even now Darren could feel blood seeping through the bandages on his shoulder. Despite Seba's medical supplies nothing had dulled the pain. _Maybe I can buy some pain killers when we reach a town_, he thought, but knew that was wishful thinking – they wouldn't help.

The three continued to travel through the night, stopping only to rest briefly and ensure they were not being followed.

Darren tripped more times than he would have liked – the twinges in his shoulder occasionally throwing him off balance. The swampy ground had not lessened during the distance they had walked. When he had just about had enough the ground suddenly smoothed out, dampness giving way to soft, firm soil. The trees no longer felt wet under Darren's touch; he could feel the rough, dry bark under his fingers.

Mr. Crepsley tapped Darren on his right shoulder. "Let us rest here," he said. "The ground is dry in this area." He stopped and sat down with his back against a tree, his cloak spread around him. Harkat sat next to him, pinning one side of Mr. Crepsley's cloak to the soil.

Darren threw down his backpack but remained standing. He looked around uncertainly. _Something doesn't feel right_, he thought.

Mr. Crepsley watched him. "Is there something wrong?" he asked. "Does your shoulder still hurt?"

"No," Darren lied. He suppressed a wince as he said it. "I was just wondering what a vampaneze would be doing all the way out here, in a deserted forest."

"Do you think the vampaneze … following us could have … known about the … elixir?" Harkat asked.

Darren shrugged, then instantly regretted it. _Oww! _He made a mental note not to do that again.

Mr. Crepsley shook his head. "I do not know. It is a possibility. However I believe the vampaneze we encountered was purposely looking for an easy kill."

"He got one all right," Darren muttered drily.

"Nevertheless," Mr. Crepsley continued, "we should not dwell here too long. Someone may have discovered our friend back there and could be following our trail."

"Can't you flit back and check?" Darren asked.

"I considered that, but do not want to open the risk of getting caught." Mr. Crepsley paused. He nodded thoughtfully to himself and added, "I could flit us further away, putting a safer distance ahead, but that would mean leaving one of you behind and returning to collect you. I cannot carry you both."

"I'll stay," Harkat offered without hesitation.

"No," Darren said firmly before Mr. Crepsley could reply. "Forget it. No one's staying behind."

"But Mr. Crepsley could easily … carry you to safety first … then return for me …"

"No," Darren repeated, stubbornly this time. "It doesn't matter how fast Mr. Crepsley can flit, there's no guarantee you won't be attacked while we're gone. No one may even be following us, so let's just keep going on foot."

Harkat said nothing and looked at Mr. Crepsley. The old vampire nodded and said, "Very well." He caught Darren's gaze and patted the empty space next to him. "But first, rest."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

After more hours of walking – the distance between them and the dead vampaneze growing with every step – darkness finally disappeared and the first light of dawn began to spread through the trees. They used the growing light to explore their surroundings. The ground grew harder, the air smelt fresh and trees became more visible; animals came out of their homes to explore the strangers wandering past. Mr. Crepsley led them to a cluster of trees, the shadows protecting them from the sunlight, and pointed a slender finger directly in front of him.

"Look over there," he said.

Darren stopped with relief. His legs felt like jelly, his mouth dry. Harkat shuffled to a halt next to him.

"I can't see anything," Darren said, following Mr. Crepsley's gaze. For a second his vision slipped in and out of focus; black dots appeared on the outer parts of his eyes. He blinked a few times.

Mr. Crepsley frowned at him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Darren dismissed the question with a wave of his hand. "What am I supposed to be seeing?"

Mr. Crepsley's frown deepened, but he turned and pointed. "There," he said. "Can you see?"

Darren looked straight ahead and squinted. The sun had begun its slow ascent into the sky, but instead of light spilling between the trees it was creeping over what looked like tiny bumps in the distance. Darren watched as the sky began to change colour and the bumps became more dominant. After a moment he asked, "Are those mountains?"

"They certainly are," Mr. Crepsley replied.

"Wow!" Darren exclaimed. The pain in his shoulder was momentarily forgotten as he felt a bubble of excitement well up in his chest. "They must be huge! I wish I had a camera." Teasingly, he said to Mr. Crepsley, "You know – it's a type of boxed device that lets you take pictures of the –"

"I know what a camera is," Mr. Crepsley growled. "How old do you think I am?"

"Well …"

"Bite your tongue, boy," Mr. Crepsley snapped, though Darren could see a smile creeping across his face. "It would be the wise choice."

"We need to cross … over them?" Harkat asked, addressing Mr. Crepsley. The vampire nodded. Harkat said, "Wouldn't it be easier … to go around?"

"That would take a very long time," Mr. Crepsley said regretfully. "It is possible, yet the width of the mountains stretches over a great distance. The structure of the rock should be sound so hopefully we can cross over them with no trouble. We will have to wait until darkness falls though. The exposure to sunlight up there is too great."

"Will we need to climb over … any certain points?" Harkat asked.

Mr. Crepsley rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps," he said. He turned to Darren and added, "The cut on your shoulder does not seem to be healing any faster, Darren. It may make things difficult. Do you think you will be okay climbing over?"

Darren looked at him. His excitement was quenched as he contemplated scrambling up rocky walls with nothing to protect him. He felt a sudden wave of determination. _What the hell?_ He thought. _I can use my good arm for climbing. There are benefits of being a vampire_.

"No problem," he told Mr. Crepsley. "What are a few rocks, right?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_You are an idiot, Darren._ _A few rocks – yeah right!_

Darren grumbled quietly to himself as he strained his body upwards, trying to stay in an upright position. His right hand scrabbled in the darkness for something to hold on to. Eventually his fingers closed on a piece of rock that jutted out of the mountain. He clung on to it for dear life, using his right arm to haul himself up. His left arm wasn't much good, but he had to use it to keep himself and the mountain together. He pressed his chest as close to the rock as he could. His shoulder screamed at him triumphantly, stabbing him with pain whenever he moved.

He brought his foot up to rest on a gap in the surface, but his toe barely fitted into the hole and he slipped, scattering tiny pieces of rubble everywhere as he struggled to keep his hold.

"Careful," Mr. Crepsley cautioned. He reached out a hand to steady him, his fingers locating Darren's arm in the darkness and gripping it securely.

_Ouch!!_ A flicker of hot, white pain flashed through Darren's head. _Wrong arm, you idiot! _Of course he would never say that aloud to Mr. Crepsley. He gritted his teeth and used his other hand to steady himself against the stone. Quickly he said, "I'm okay, you can let go." _Let go! Let go! Let go! _His mind screamed. Oh god, he was going to be sick.

Mr. Crepsley released him.

The queasiness passed. Darren gulped quietly. He could see the outline of Harkat on his right scrabbling past him as he climbed. _Little show off_.

"Shall we stop?" Mr. Crepsley asked. He had come to a halt next to Darren; his nails were pressed into the rock to hold him still. His cloak blew softly around him like a flag.

_Yes!_ A little voice in Darren's head yelled. "Stop where?" Darren asked. "In case you haven't noticed there's a sheer drop below my feet."

"Do you wish to let go?" Mr. Crepsley proposed with a chuckle.

_I do, actually_. Darren shook his head. He shoulder throbbed in protest as he continued to climb. "Forget it." He looked up and frowned. "Where's Harkat?" The Little Person had vanished in the darkness.

Mr. Crepsley shrugged and replied, "He is probably at the top. There are plenty of grooves in this mountain for him to scramble up. Shall I flit us both the rest of the way?"

Darren bit his lip. If Mr. Crepsley fell from this height the fall would surely kill them both. But his shoulder killed too much to reject the offer so he nodded. Unsure how well Mr. Crepsley could see in the dark, he answered quietly, "If it's safe enough."

"I would not suggest it if it was not." Mr. Crepsley moved closer to Darren. "Climb on to my back."

It didn't take them long to flit to the top. Darren's weight slowed Mr. Crepsley down slightly so he moved cautiously, carefully choosing his path as he flitted his way to the highest peak above them. The surface at the summit had been flattened from years of being beaten down by weather, age and, most likely, people. Harkat was waiting for them as they emerged at the top. He had already built a fire and was sitting on Darren's backpack, a box of matches clutched in his tiny hands.

"How did you get up so fast?" Darren asked in awe. He jumped off Mr. Crepsley's back.

Harkat smiled. "Maybe you're just … slow?" Darren grunted at him. Harkat laughed and said, "There are benefits to being … a Little Person."

"You should show us them sometime," Darren responded. He mentally tallied off a point to himself. _One point to Darren Shan_.

Harkat threw the matchbox at him in reply.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

They were making good progress when morning broke. Already they had begun their descent, treading carefully down a small path, partially sliding down it whenever the ground grew too smooth to walk on. It was inevitable people had walked on this path before, as it was clear to see beneath the dry, trodden grass.

Mr. Crepsley tightened his cloak around himself as the sun beamed down on them. He sighed. "I am afraid we will have to press on faster. I can feel the heat radiating. Soon it will be too much to handle."

_It's too much to handle now_, Darren thought, licking his lips. "I can't even see anything to shelter us up here," he said miserably.

"No," Harkat agreed. He lifted a small, stumpy finger and pointed. "But I can see shelter … over there."

Darren followed his gaze. Trees waved at him in the distance, their branches swaying in the early morning breeze. "You're going to have to be more specific," he said, his eyes following the movement of the forest. It made his head spin.

"Straight ahead," Harkat said. "It's a valley."

Darren shrugged in response. He couldn't see a – but then he stopped and looked harder. The trees seemed to bend to either side to create an opening and there, staring back at him, Darren could see the small, Lego-like buildings. They were so tiny, but as clear as the morning sky as the sun bounced off stone. A line of blue cut through to the valley – a river, Darren noted.

"It's like something out of a history book," Darren said. The whole scene looked historic. He turned to Mr. Crepsley and asked, "Is that the town you mentioned before?"

"No," Mr. Crepsley replied, shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand. "I think the town is further east. But it does not matter. We can seek shelter there."

Darren looked back at the valley. He couldn't put his finger on it, but an uneasy feeling overcame him as he gazed at it. He shook his head and pushed the feeling to one side. "Sounds good to me," he said, not quite convincing himself.

"Come," Mr. Crepsley said, leading the way. "Let us proceed."

They pressed on, the sun beaming overhead like a clear, amber warning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 02 End**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Closing Note:**_ _Thank you for the reviews – I really appreciate them. I love writing but my updates are not always regular, so I apologise in advance if this occurs. I will try to keep updating this story as frequently as possible from now on._


End file.
